Minecraft Satan Edition
I loved Minecraft. Notice the past-tense in "love". I know you might not believe this, but I stopped playing minecraft because I found out that the devil was behind it. Let me explain.One day I was playing with my friend Erik. I didn't have minecraft for PC, I only had xbox edition. I wanted some way to play minecraft on the go, so I bought Pocket edition. Since Erik didn't have an xbox, he had pocket edition too. So we decided to play with each other, viewing our creations, stuff like that. He asked me If I had a sort of Parkour map. I did, so I scrolled down to what I called "Parkour World". As I scrolled down, I noticed a world simply called "Hell". The screenshot for the world was the nether, which was weird because it wasn't added in yet. So I simply deleted the world. Nothing happened. I keeped trying to delete it, but It wouldn't go away. Since my friend was waiting patiently, I decided to ignore it and go to my world. After that, we played the parkour and screwed around. What was weird was that I found Invisible blocks that would randomly replace stuff around the world. At first I didn't care , until almost the whole world was covered in invisible blocks. Erik couldn't do anything because he was trapped by all of the blocks. Luckily, I made a backup of the world just for this occasion. I deleted the current world and we went to the backup world. But what was strange was that the splash text on the title screen said 666. I thought it was a weird joke and moved on. When we joined the server, we got bored and started to spawn some cows. But was weird was that the cows looked depressed. When they died, they would let out a distorted cry. We were both creeped out, and decided to exit and play a survival server.When I joined, I had all my items as last time. But what was weird was that the sword was covered in blood. It wasn't even named a diamond sword. It was called the "Bloody Murderer". I was freaked out, but Erik was even more, as on his kindle, he saw creepers. But these weren't any normal creepers, as their faces were full of tears. Freaked out, Erik ran away, as the creeper exploded with it's guts going out of its body. He collected these items, which were named, "Bloody Sulfur". Erik came to my house, in where he looked at his crafting chest. If he combined a bloody sulfur with an arrow, he could create a decorative item simple "Lovely Decoration". Erik was scared as much as I was. Suddenly, A cluster of zombies, skeletons, and spiders, all angry and covered in blood, approached us. They looked realistic, as if the mobs actually were real. We tried to turn it to peaceful, we tried to kill them, we tried to exit, but nothing would work.I wasn't stupid of course, so I tried shutting of my ipad. But after 4 seconds, the game came back on with an ear piercing scream. Suddenly, the chat said: satan has joined the game. We just froze. Nobody else was in the house, and online was off. I looked at my iphone. It then said: Everybody in this world is after you . Your family is not your family. You are a waste of life.Your Brother shouldn't be in the same reality as you. I was just about to get my hammer and smash the ipod, until I heard a scream from upstairs. It was my little brother, Andrew. I went upstairs to find him with a sword in his body, bloody. There was text embedded on it that read "Bloody Murderer". Back downstairs, I saw in the chat: Andrew has died. Then Erik said to me "OH MY GOD!! WE MUST SMASH OUR TABLETS!!! LOOK AT MINE, TOO! I looked at Erik's kindle. Everything was a negative color.The music was heavily distorted and there was satanic whispering in the background. Just then, Erik accidentally mined the door. All the monsters came in and brutally killed Erik. As they killed him in game, he dropped dead in real life. Erik has died. I then looked at my phone. I now only had 13 pentagrams in my inventory. They all did nothing. Screams and cries of help along with loud, demonic chanting filled the speakers. I picked up my hammer and destroyed the Ipad. My hammer caught on fire, as I looked at Eric's phone, which said Thought you could kill me? Silly humans, they will kill you .Just then, my door opened, as the mobs came running at me. I died in the game, which caused me to get killed in reality. The chat text was entered a bit early, so I was able to read this but not for long. Danny has died .Deleting world "Survival" Transferring all entities to world "Hell" As write this to you down in the underworld, before I become a devil's minion, please. Stop playing minecraft, as the same thing can happen to you. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Minecrap Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Wall of Text Category:Im died Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Grammar Failures Category:Shok ending Category:Spongeboob m Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Wall of Shit Category:So much blood it could feed a vampire for a day Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ